Golf is a game in which a player, using many types of clubs, hits a ball into each hole on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. A metal wood is typically used at a tee box to strike the ball a long distance.
Typical metal wood shafts are a fixed length and cannot be adjusted. A grip on a typical metal wood shaft is stationary with respect to the club head and a user would need to cut the shaft to make it shorter or purchase another shaft to increase the length.